Never Enough Time
by emmalads2
Summary: Rory isn't quite sure where these feelings come from, Rory is nearly as oblivious to his feelings as The Doctor is.
1. Chapter 1

Never Enough Time

**Title: **_Never Enough Time_

**Author: **_Emma Smith_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Summary: **_Rory isn't quite sure where these feelings come from, Rory is nearly as oblivious to his feelings as The Doctor is._

**Disclaimer: **_As you probably guessed I am not Steven Moffat, such a sad revelation._

_**Random Stuff**_

**Rory: **_Ha, me? And him? Are you crazy? _

**The Doctor: **_I have to agree, Emma are you sure you know what you're doing? Of course you don't for the next one thousand words my life is in the hands of a thirteen year old. Isn't this delightful_

**Me: **_Oh calm down, sarcasm isn't going to make me stop sarcasm will make me write you without your bowtie_

**The Doctor: **_Bowties are cool._

_**Chapter One**_

_**Doctor's P.O.V.**_

Amy had gone running off again as she usually did. I trusted her though I trusted that she would be able to find her way back in one piece. Amy was smart like that. Rory stood beside me a bit awkwardly, his brown hair getting long now and he had to keep moving his fringe out of his eyes which where the exact shade of blue as Uranus, maybe a little duller but still a striking colour – Wait why am I describing his eyes? Never mind we have work to do here "Right we're in the year 1850 the end of the Victorian era, a very special time – well, I guess you did history you probably know the rest" I laughed and saw Rory look around "Y-you mean we're actually in the 20th Century?" Rory was dumbfounded making his mouth falling open while he stared up at the sky not quite believing it's his own, revealing a very appealing neck-Stop it Doctor! Focus! Was there something or someone you needed to go see? Charles! Of course, How did I forget Charlie! I started walking excitedly with Rory tailing behind "Where's Amy? Aren't you worried?" I laughed "Not in the slightest, she's a smart girl Amy" That's when we saw her talking to the locals, I was glad I made her change into the local costume things would definitely go wrong if she was to wear her usual attire "She's a strange lady that Amy of yours" Rory chuckled in agreement "I think you got something wrong though, it seems I am more hers than she is mine"

It hit me then, It was all Rory, is it all Rory? Why is it all Rory? Ah I'll leave that till later.

**Rory's P.O.V.**

Why was I stealing glances at this strange man? Who was not from Earth, Jesus from all I knew he could be a Martian. Anyway I was more worried about Amy, what if she got lost? Uhhg, maybe The Doctor's right…maybe I worry too much. I was getting anxious, I had no idea where we were "So…where are we going?" the doctor gave that smile that he gave himself sometimes "We're going to see an old friend of mine"

When we got there I didn't quite recognise who it was but when The Doctor said "Charlie!" I knew exactly who it was but why on god's green Earth would Charles Dickens be a friend of The Doctor's? The raggedy Doctor, with his college professor clothes and bowtie and the childish grin that never seems to leave his lips and, oh, don't get me started on his li-RORY SHUT UP.

Charles was a nice enough guy, bit off the walls though. I guess there really is a fine line between Genius and insanity. I don't know why I'm surprised the Doctor proves this all the time. The way he rambles on about random stuff, I usually zone out when he talks like that just let the hyper voice drone on and on. The Doctor was nearly done here and he only just started to worry about Amy "Where is Amy?" he asked a bit curiously when we couldn't find her. Then I stopped and though "Where's the nearest pub?" The Doctor laughed "Good thinking Rory" he started running and I followed swiftly behind. He really was fast for a…how old was he? Amy says something about nine hundred? He must be so lonely I could never imagine being so old and so alone with no one but us human, RORY you are sympathising with an ALIEN, do you know how weird that is? Nearly as weird as talking to yourself! I should know.

The Doctor abruptly stopped in his tracks and I ran straight into the back of him, blushing like mad I stepped away and hastily apologized "What is that?" he asked, a weird tone to his voice.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**

But this human man, how could he? Why would he? "What is what?" Rory said too quickly, the blush still visible on his pale skin "_**That, **_You! You're blushing!" Rory's cheeks turned scarlet at this, It was rather…pretty I guess is the word humans would use for it. In a moment of madness I grabbed his collar "What is the meaning of this? The last time I had these thoughts were of…someone special, another human. A chav really but special none the less. Why am I having these feelings again? They hurt so much before, the pain still hasn't gone. Do you know what a heartbreak feels like?" Rory shook his head so I continued "You can't explain it, those books, those pathetic books that say it's like a void like there is something missing. They're wrong, it's so much more than that, I could explain it in my own language but in English it seems they don't quite the words to explain a heart break. Alone is pretty close, alone and cold and I am _**never **_going back to that" I shoved him off and walked away, already feeling the familiar sting.

I will not cry.

I **Will not **cry.

_**I will not cry!**_

Goddammit, why does this always happen! These human feelings are so…obnoxious.

**Rory's P.O.V.**

I stood there, right in that spot where the Doctor told me about that girl, about heart breaks and I think I understand what he meant, I could feel it coming on, this crashing feeling of being alone. When I have so many people around me why do I feel so alone? Why do I feel as if I was pathetic and stupid and that…and that I meant nothing that I _**mean **_nothing why is there never enough time before the first heartbreak! So yeah, I stood there and I cried. I told myself vehemently not to but it seems my brain will not respond to my commands. I guess my brain isn't in control right now…my heart is and my heart wants to make me aware that these tears are the only warmth I shall feel in a long time.

Damn that raggedy doctor. Damn this heartbreak. Damn my obliviousness. Damn everything. I just want to disappear, hide under a rock and never leave. I'll only be as alone as I feel right now.

**A/N: **_Ahh my first Eleven/Rory one. I wanted it to be good and I don't know. I like it but what do you guys think? :)_


	2. Time is Running out

Never Enough Time

**Title:**_Never Enough Time_

**Author:**_Emma Smith_

**Rating:**_K+_

**Summary:**_Rory isn't quite sure where these feelings come from, Rory is nearly as oblivious to his feelings as The Doctor is._

**Disclaimer:**_As you probably guessed I am not Steven Moffat, such a sad revelation._

_**Random Stuff**_

**Rory: **_Another one? I thought you were finished with the story Emma?_

**The Doctor: **_Oh, Smith Smith Smith what are you doing?_

**Me: **_Sorry! I was convinced by a lovely reviewer and I kind of agree, I can do a lot with you two _

**TD/R: **_…_

_**Time Is Running Out**_

Ever since I was told I was going to die this day by that soothsayer I've paid more attention to The Doctor and less of Amy, I could see she knew something was wrong…she just didn't know _what. _ The Doctor seemed to distance himself from me even more after his outburst, as if he couldn't stand to be around me anymore. Which I guess is fair, still kind of hurts though. Anyway, basically the soothsayer had said I'd had many deaths but one soon will be different from the others.

Even though I know messing with fate is bad I tried to put off dying as much as I could. No one asked why I was so antsy all day and I didn't want to have to lie to them. I think that would be worse than leaving them.

The doctor was acting antsier than me "What's wrong Doctor? Is there something wrong?" Amy bothered him as he was running around the TARDIS "What? Huh? Oh nothing. Just…nothing" He looked hurt. His eyes sparkling with unshed tears, Amy quickly comforted him as I stayed glued to my position wondering if he knew. No…he couldn't no one had even said anything.

The doctor was just sitting down when the red light on the doctor's hand started flashing, he looked quizzically down at his palm and he pressed it

"He's behind R-Rory…he took him, Rory's gone. No. No Rory is NOT gone, we WILL get him back…we have to" The doctor whispered the last part.

After hearing the message I looked around…The Doctor said they had taken me and in a way he was right but if I was completely honest? I have no idea where I am. It's very dark and I can't hear anything other than the constant _drip drip _of a pipe nearby very rarely I'd hear the scuffling of feet, I stood up and looked all around to see if there was a light source anywhere, nope. I grabbed my flashlight and shone it against a wall covered in mud and green goo I shone it one way then the other and went with my instincts and went the right way as opposed to the left.

I kept walking and there seemed to be no other life forms around. The soothsayer must have got it wrong I'm not dead, I seem fine! Actually thinking about that I grabbed my phone and looked for Amy's number

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Rory! Is that you? Tell me that's you!" I heard the doctor muttering in the background about another universe as Amy was breathing heavily down the phone.

"Can I talk to the Doctor?" was all I said. I could hear the confusion and joy in her little gasp as she passed the phone over to the Doctor.

"Rory? Is this you? God if this is some sick joke, you do _**not **_play jokes with me. Especially about the people I _care _about!" I chuckled to myself as I registered his words "Doctor it's me, it's Rory" I nearly bounced with excitement that this was working

"Prove it, prove that you're really Rory" he barely whispered. I was shocked. How do I prove it? "The conversation last week about…that thing you mentioned a chav?" I tried to think of something else but that was all I had. I heard The Doctor sigh on the other end "Rory you're in another universe and I'm not sure I can help you." The Doctor choked on the last part "It doesn't mean I won't try though, Rory I will use everything in my power to bring you back" He seemed so certain that I believed him, he cared he really did, he wants to save me.

"Is there something I can do to help you at all Doctor?" I asked. I felt useless here and I couldn't stand it, I needed to help otherwise what was the point in me? I heard The Doctor chuckle in the background as his voice started to sound more relieved than anything "This definitely not Rory, Amy, He's asking if he can help!" He right out started giggling which started me off chuckling as well "Fine then Doctor what are _you _going to do while I stand around trying not to get…killed." I could still die. Maybe this wasn't it…maybe this was only leading up to my death? Shut up Rory! You're freaking yourself out "Rory, listen to me. Just for a moment. I think I know where you are, I can track you with the GPS I attached to your body when you joined the TARDIS. Ah yes I have found you, carry on to your right and I should be able to squeeze through crack which will be closing in about 5 minutes. Oh this is fun, isn't this fun Rory" he hung up and I was still chuckling at his childishness.

I carried on walking to the right where there was a big opening that looked like a UFO control room or something. Like the inside of the TARDIS but creepier and more alien…if that's possible. There didn't seem to be anyone here but the scuffling feet from earlier seemed to be getting louder.

I started to hear the TARDIS as whatever it was making the noises came through one of the openings. It didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before, it looked like a tin man but high tec…how could this have made the scuffling noises? They had human prisoners with them. The one in front saw me and started shouting "Trespasser. Delete" this was repeated a lot as they came towards me as I backed up into the control panel and waited, my eyes shut tight, the clanking feet got closer and the constant 'Delete' was so close now. One final 'Delete' and I felt a terrible pain and I crumpled to the floor barely conscious as the doctor came rushing out screaming my name in delight until he saw me crumpled on the floor screaming from the agony, he stopped smiling and looked up at the tin men.

"Cybermen, haven't I taught you enough lessons? You. Do. Not. Mess. With. People. I. Care about. Not clever" He used his new and improved sonic to disable the cybermen and came to my side.

"Rory, Rory are you ok?" He pulled my body up and hugged me with all his might as I felt warm liquid seep into my clothes "You will NOT die Rory Williams" he moved back and looked at me, the amount of pain in his eyes showed me things I'm not sure he meant to show me.

The Doctor leaned down to whisper in my ear "Rory, please don't go. I need to love you. I need to let you know how much I care" a tear fell down my cheek then, how could I leave this man? Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something he brought his lips down on mine with a fierce need, his fingers locked in my hair as he pulls back and lets tears fall down his cheek as he sits back and starts to sob.

**A/N: **_Well there's the second chapter. Thoughts? Constructive Criticism? Reviews are like cookies. I'd love some cookies :D3_

_Hope you enjoyed(:_


End file.
